I Wonder If There's Pasta in Heaven
by Alyss Hart
Summary: [GerIta Drabble] Are countries so completely ties to their land that when it starts to disappear do they? Not even they know. After all the only ones that could possibly tell them are already gone.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz along with the other various copyright holders. I own nothing but this story, and have only made it for entertainment purposes (i.e. I make no profit off the viewing of this).**

* * *

><p>"They say Venice is sinking into the sea. Did you know that Ludwig? Someday, I'm going to sink into the sea, and become a city for the fishes," the Italian said quietly as he played with his lover's hand in his own.<p>

"Don't say that. You are more than just one city," the other replied looking at the fading sunset on the horizon instead of Feliciano.

When they had these rare conversations where the usually capricious nation was serious the German couldn't bare to meet his eyes. It was all too easy to look into them and see the weight he held from all he had experienced. That the flighty Italian for all his naivety and seeming inexperience had stood the test of time that many have failed. Had seen the rises and falls of Empires and Nations alike.

"Who's to say I'm not? There's a reason I'm Veneziano Ludwig. Just like Lovino is Romano. Maybe that reason is nothing more than Nonno needed a way to tell us apart, but what if its because we're destined to be tied to those cities?"

In his quiet moments Feli had the kind of wisdom that only came with age. Always managing to trip up the blond when he least expected it.

Sometimes he wondered if he could've had this man on the battlefield would they still have lost the war. Though it was never with such things could the Italian even pretend to hold an interest in. He shied away from war for his own reasons, and now knowing the demons that could haunt the nights because of it Ludwig lost his appetite for them as well.

Still though. There were few things that brought out this side of his partner. Religion, Cooking, and some events from the past he didn't even discuss with Ludwig being amongst them.

And this. When his nation revealed a few years back the sudden change in the water levels of Venice (slow rising for centuries, but a sudden increase happening in the last fifty odd years) Ludwig had been preparing to deal with the usual emotional outbursts from the brunet. He had figured the man would panic like his people, or react even worse.

It never happened though. Even his own brother didn't understand how he could proceed on like normal. How he could just act like nothing was happening outside his everyday life. Except in these moments where whatever mask Feliciano was holding up would slip away into thus quiet introspection and melancholy musings.

"I won't let you go," the German said after moments had passed. The dipping on their gondola where the current ebbed and flowed from where it was tied to the dock reminding both of them what he really meant was 'I won't let them take you'.

"Sometimes we don't get a choice Luddy. Not even a dust broom can keep the fates from their choice," the brunet said moving till he was square in the other's lap. Smiling as he reached up to kiss away the German nation's confused expression.

"I can try though right?"

It was suddenly hard for Ludwig to get his words out with the lump in his throat. He didn't want to have to contemplate this. The possibility of a sudden mortality, and along with it the inevitable end.

The young nation didn't want to think the two of them anything less than immortal as he pressed his face into Feliciano's hair. Taking in deep gulping breaths of the familiar scent what he'd come to equate with home and love to ground him.

As if sensing his distress the smaller nation ran a hand down the other's back. Trying to soothe him the best way he knew.

"Si. Of course you can," he murmured wrapping his free hand in Ludwig's, "Though I do have to wonder if they have pasta in Heaven…" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Thanks for reading guys! As always my tumblr writing blog is .com, and you can find all my writing on there before it can be found on here. Through that blog I am currently taking requests, but due to my current workload I cannot guarantee all will be written.**

**As for this fic it was just something I did in about thirty minutes at four a.m. that a friend thought I should post. Its not my best quality, and I don't claim its that great so bare with any errors. Characterizations are based on my own headcanons, and they don't really follow along with fanon (so forgive me if you find it ooc). If by some miracle you do like this please leave a reply/favorite or follow me on tumblr. **

**-Alyss  
><strong>


End file.
